What Sora did and didn’t do
by Dacara
Summary: Short drabble. Kairi and Riku hook up but Sora doesn’t seems to be affected. Everybody wonders why.


Title: What Sora did and didn't do

Author: Dacara

Rating: PG

Type: Drabble

Genre: Romance

Length: ~ 650 words

Note, Please read: Ok this is just a drabble that was hunting me for quite some time. This thing **has not been beta'ed** so its possible (inevitable) that there are mistakes in there, especially since I'm a foreigner and English is not my first language. Still, enjoy.

When Sora learned that Riku and Kairi started going out two days after their return from The Journey, he didn't throw a hissy fit. He wasn't pouting his way through the day and he definitely did not attack his two best friends.

What he did, was smile.

It wasn't his usual mouth-splitting, shit eating grin. No, it was a wide I-know-something-that-you-don't sort of a smile.

He patiently let Selphie drag him round the whole island and pretended not to hear when Tidus and Wakka told the new hottest couple of the Destiny Island, when they bumped into them by accident at the cake shop , that, no, they had no idea where Sora was, no sir. The blue eyed boy got quite a nasty bump on his head back then, when Selphie dragged him under the table insisting he helped her to search for her mysteriously missing change she was sure was somewhere on the floor. And yes, it had to be done NOW.

This routine was executed flawlessly for almost a week before the trio realized that Sora was not about to jump from the nearest bridge or make sure that tied up Riku found his way onto the railroad tracks. Especially after the smallest boy mentioned that they didn't have either bridges nor trains on the island.

After few more days of close observation Selphie stopped calling him every two hours when he was home and clinging to him when he was outside. Tidus finally cased his new habit of moving every knife just out of Sora's reach when they were dining in one of the restaurants and Wakka eventually realized that, yes, he could swim and play Blitzball even when Sora was sitting on the beach, because the small boy was not about to drown himself.

All through that week Sora had no whatsoever contact with either Riku or Kairi, since his other friends decided that his body still couldn't take the shock of seeing his best mates all lovely dovely, cuddly and apparently madly in love.

Every time Sora heard that description, he smiled that new smile of his, shaking his head.

On Monday the inevitable happened and they all bumped into each other on the pier from where they were going to swim to the Play Island. All of them froze, the Tilmitt girl almost crushing Sora's arm, thankfully stopping herself from wrenching him backwards. There was no way that the other two haven't see him already, since they were waiving madly, at least Kairi was. Riku was just standing there, hands in the pockets of his baggy shorts, as usually, cool as cucumber.

Selphie almost wailed when Sora started forward, closing the distance between himself and the ultimate heartbreaking of his poor lovely heart. She felt, more than saw, that both Tidus and Wakka were moving with them.

And when they finally reached the two people Selphie felt Sora should hate above everything else, he congratulated them on their new relationship.

And smiled that new smile of his.

Later, when everybody else finally left him alone, Sora laid in his bed. He was still awake even though the clock on his nightstand showed 00:34, the red glow bright in the darkness.

When he head some quiet shuffling outside of his window he did not check what it was. When the old wooden frame opened with a low squeak he did not scream for his mother and brother to rescue him. Even when the floorboards cracked as someone walked towards him, he didn't move. When his mattress sunk a bit after someone crawled onto it Sora still did not react. And when a well sculptured arm was slung over his side and warm lips left a chaste kiss on the back of his neck, Sora still did nothing.

He just smiled.


End file.
